L'affaire du poste de pilotage cassé
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Quand Sulu retrouve son poste de pilotage complètement ravagé, le matin du départ, après 2 semaines de permission, il décide de lui-même trouver le responsable. Pourquoi Jim semble refuser de s'attarder sur les faits ? Que cachent Bones et Nyota ? Scotty paraît-il suspect ? Suivez l'enquête aux côtés d'Hikaru, secondé par son fidèle Pavel et surtout, ne vous étouffez pas de rire!


**L'affaire du poste de pilotage cassé**

**Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est un pur délire. Made in mon cerveau malade. Il ne se prend pas au sérieux deux minutes, donc profitez-en et rigolez bien. C'est également un cadeau. Pour mon amie Syhta/Bones, car elle a eu son permis aujourd'hui et aussi parce qu'elle m'a soufflé l'idée de base de cette fic. Donc merci Syhta. Merci aussi à Flo, ma Jim, qui prend toujours le temps de me corriger.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**************Disclaimer :** Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.************

L'Enterprise était amarré au spatio-dock de Starfleet, à San Francisco, depuis maintenant deux semaines. La permission de l'équipage prenait fin ce matin-là et tout le monde trépignait d'impatience de repartir. C'est ainsi, que le lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, pilote de son état, accompagné de son fidèle acolyte, l'enseigne Pavel Andreievich Chekov, monta sur la passerelle pour prendre son poste et calculer leur prochain itinéraire. Mais, en s'asseyant sur son siège, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater le piteux état de sa console de commande. Un levier était tordu, un autre carrément brisé, son pommeau gisant tristement au sol, un des écrans était fissuré et ne s'alluma pas quand il tenta de le mettre sous tension. Du reste, certaines diodes restèrent éteintes, quelques boutons ne fonctionnaient plus. Bref, un véritable sabotage en règle, du vandalisme pur et dur.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Qui aurait eu intérêt à faire une chose pareille ? » Demanda Hikaru, à personne en particulier.

Entre-temps, d'autres de ses collègues, dont le lieutenant Nyota Uhura et le lieutenant commander Montgomery Scott, étaient entrés et formaient un arc de cercle autour des lieux du crime.

« Quelqu'un qui voulait prolonger notre permission ? » Proposa Pavel.

« Ou alors, une personne t'en veut franchement. » Ajouta la linguiste.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » Interrogea une voix bien connue.

En effet, le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk, suivi de près par son ombre, le commander Spock, venait d'arriver, constatant immédiatement que ses hommes ne se trouvaient pas à leurs postes.

« Un individu mal intentionné a volontairement saboté la console de pilotage de Monsieur Sulu, Capitaine. » L'informa l'ingénieur en chef, scandalisé que l'on ait osé détériorer sa précieuse Dame de fer.

« Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il, pour réparer les dégâts, Scotty ? » Lui demanda Kirk.

« Au moins deux heures, avec un peu d'aide. » Répondit l'Ecossais, sûr de lui.

« Très bien. Faites donc. En attendant, que chacun prépare notre départ. » Ordonna le capitaine, en prenant place dans son fauteuil, alors que le Vulcain, qui n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole, s'installait derrière sa console.

« Et c'est tout ? » S'exclama Hikaru. « Vous ne comptez rien faire pour confondre le coupable ? » S'indigna-t-il.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces simagrées, Monsieur Sulu. Nous allons déjà prendre un retard considérable et une tâche bien plus importante nous attend. » Contra fermement Jim, contrarié.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Nous devons arriver au plus vite sur Vulcain, pour accueillir à bord de hauts dignitaires, dans le cadre d'une mission diplomatique. Ne pas être à l'heure me contrarie déjà suffisamment, vu la méticulosité de nos invités. En attendant, aidez Monsieur Chekov à basculer vos commandes sur son poste, pour que nous puissions nous mettre en route, durant les réparations. »

Le Japonais obéit, à contrecœur, mettant provisoirement sa contrariété de côté. Le jeune Russe, embêté pour son ami, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, avant de se mettre au travail.

…

Deux heures plus tard, Monsieur Scott s'extirpa de sous la console et referma le capot, visiblement fier de lui, avant d'épousseter son uniforme.

« Voilà, Capitaine. Tout est en ordre. » Annonça-t-il.

« Très bien. Merci Scotty. Vous pouvez disposer. » Lui répondit Kirk, satisfait.

Sans se faire prier, Sulu reprit sa place, toujours d'une humeur de chien, rongeant son frein dans l'attente du moment propice, pour se mettre à la recherche du responsable. Il feignit l'indifférence, pour ne pas contrarier encore plus son capitaine qui était déjà à prendre avec des pincettes. Les missions diplomatiques n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé habituellement, mais quand, en plus, elles concernaient des Vulcains… Jim était certes, un homme de paix, mais également un soldat. Il arrivait, sans peine, à gérer l'agitation des Romuliens ou la violence latente des Klingons. Cependant, face à la froideur apparente du peuple de son premier officier, il paraissait toujours quelque peu nerveux et soucieux de ne faire aucun faux pas. Hikaru, pour en avoir longuement discuté avec son ami Pavel, ne s'expliquait pas cette différence de comportement. Puisqu'ils ne risquaient pas, eux, d'entrer en guerre avec la fédération, à la moindre offense. Il mettait ça sur le compte du fait que leur seul représentant travaillant avec des humains, se trouvait actuellement à bord et que le capitaine voulait certainement prouver qu'il était tout à fait capable de le comprendre.

…

Leur objectif se trouvant à seize années-lumière de la Terre et son quart touchant à sa fin, Sulu décida de profiter de son temps libre, pour mener l'enquête. C'est ainsi, que pris d'un délire soudain, il programma le synthétiseur de ses quartiers, pour qu'il duplique un deerstalker*****, une pipe en bois et une loupe de poche, sous le regard perplexe de Chekov qui s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale. Le Japonais vissa le chapeau sur sa tête, se munit des autres accessoires et se tourna vers son ami, avant de le désigner d'office comme étant son « Watson ». Le Russe ne comprit pas la référence, mais préféra suivre le pilote, pour le garder à l'œil.

« Nous allons déjà établir une liste de suspects. » Affirma Hikaru, en s'installant derrière son ordinateur personnel.

Il pianota quelques secondes, et soudainement, un hologramme se projeta sur le seul mur nu de sa chambre. Pavel s'assit dans un fauteuil et observa avec curiosité, l'écran improvisé.

« Nous pouvons déjà éliminer les cadets et les enseignes. Je suis passé hier soir, pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires, avant notre départ et j'ai fait un crochet par la passerelle. Tout allait bien, à ce moment-là. Le crime a donc été commis cette nuit. Et seuls les officiers auraient pu avoir l'autorisation de monter à bord, à une heure aussi tardive, durant une permission. » Exposa calmement Sulu.

« Le crime ? Non mais, tu t'entends ? C'est ridicule. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, tout de même. » Tenta de le raisonner, son ami.

« C'est une attaque personnelle, Pavel ! J'en suis convaincu. Ce n'est pas un hasard. »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve de ça. » Contra le Russe.

« J'en trouverai. Et le coupable paiera. » Dit-il, d'un air déterminé, avant de commencer à taper sur son clavier.

Des noms s'affichèrent, un à un, sur le mur, sous le regard de plus en plus dubitatif de Chekov.

« Uhura ? Tu es sérieux ? Elle t'adore ! Elle n'a aucune raison de te vouloir du mal. » S'exclama son jeune collègue. « Et Scott ?! Mais enfin ! Il ne saboterait pas son cher vaisseau, même pour tout le dilithium de l'univers ! Et enlève cet accoutrement, tu es ridicule. »

« Je ne veux écarter personne, tant que je ne suis sûr de rien. » Affirma le Japonais, en ignorant la dernière remarque.

Quand la liste fut bouclée, comprenant tous les officiers, y compris le capitaine et Monsieur Spock, à la grande consternation de Pavel, Hikaru la parcourut longuement des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva, ensuite et se munit de son PADD, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda son ami, en le suivant.

« Nous devons vérifier chaque alibi, interroger tous les suspects. » Lui expliqua-t-il, en s'élançant dans le couloir, d'un pas décidé, sa pipe coincée entre ses dents.

…

Leur première escale fut les quartiers de Nyota, qui se trouvaient à proximité, puisqu'elle était également de repos. Sulu sonna avec détermination et ils attendirent patiemment. La jeune femme vint leur ouvrir, en tenue de sport, visiblement sur le point de se rendre au gymnase.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle, intriguée par cette visite impromptue.

« Où étais-tu, cette nuit, entre 21 heures et 6 heures du matin ? » L'interrogea le pilote, de but en blanc.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'étonna la linguiste. « Et c'est quoi ce chapeau ridicule ? »

« Réponds simplement à la question. » Insista-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers Pavel, perplexe. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules, d'un air désolé.

« Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. » Se défendit-elle.

« Ce refus d'obtempérer te rend d'autant plus suspecte. » Conclut Hikaru, en prenant des notes sur sa tablette.

« De quoi ? Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que c'est moi qui aie cassé ta console ? J'avais bien mieux à faire, figure-toi ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Puisque tu y tiens tant, sache que j'ai passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. » Admit-elle, évasive, avant de les faire reculer, pour fermer sa porte et se mettre en route vers la salle de sport, la tête haute, sa longue queue de cheval se balançant dans son dos au rythme soutenu de sa démarche.

« Avec qui ? Que l'on puisse l'interroger également. » L'apostropha-t-il, au dernier moment.

« Ma vie privée est, comme son nom l'indique, privée, Hikaru. Et, honnêtement, si cette histoire te perturbe autant, tu devais aller consulter. » Le rabroua-t-elle, avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Mais bien sûr ! » S'écria Sulu, après le départ de la jeune femme, faisant presque sursauter Pavel. « Le Docteur McCoy déteste voyager dans l'espace. Il avait tout intérêt à retarder notre expédition. Nous devons nous rendre à l'infirmerie ! » Conclut-il, avant de se mettre en route, d'un pas déterminé, sans laisser le temps à son ami de protester.

…

Quand ils débarquèrent dans l'aile médicale, tel un ouragan, leur cible se trouvait à son bureau, penché sur un dossier quelconque. Il releva la tête, surpris, et se leva pour accueillir ses collègues.

« Une urgence ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, immédiatement, face à leur empressement.

« Oui. Où étiez-vous, cette nuit, entre 21 heures et 6 heures du matin ? » Attaqua directement Hikaru, au grand désespoir de Chekov qui ne parvenait pas à calmer son partenaire.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » S'étonna le médecin. « C'est quoi cet accoutrement bizarre ? J'espère que vous ne fumez pas réellement cette pipe, Monsieur Sulu. » Ajouta-t-il, d'un ton réprobateur.

« Quelqu'un a complètement bousillé mon poste de pilotage. Et puisque le capitaine ne se sent manifestement pas concerné plus que ça, j'ai décidé de trouver le coupable moi-même. Alors répondez simplement à la question, s'il vous plaît. » Persista-t-il.

« Bon sang, Sulu ! Je suis médecin, pas saboteur ! J'ai, en effet, entendu Scotty s'en plaindre, au déjeuner, et même si cela ne vous concerne absolument pas, sachez que j'ai passé la nuit avec quelqu'un et que donc, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de monter sur la passerelle. » Se justifia Leonard.

« Vous aussi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce ne serait pas le lieutenant Uhura, par hasard ? » Tenta le Japonais.

Le docteur ne répondit pas, mais la rougeur soudaine de ses joues le trahit et, satisfait, Hikaru pris note de ses dernières déductions, avant de prendre congé, sans même s'excuser pour le dérangement.

« Excusez-le. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Et je suis content pour vous et Nyota. » Dit précipitamment Pavel, avant de courir après son ami, plantant là le médecin abasourdi.

« Je trouve la manière dont se plaint ouvertement Monsieur Scott, suspecte. » Affirma Sulu, après que son collègue l'ait rattrapé dans le corridor.

Ce dernier trouva l'idée stupide, car l'homme passait son temps à râler, dès que quelque chose allait de travers sur le vaisseau. Mais, il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire, alors qu'ils descendaient à l'ingénierie.

…

L'effervescence quasi-constante des lieux les accueillit, quand ils sortirent du turbolift et, sans perdre de temps ou accorder la moindre attention aux redshirts qui s'étonnèrent et pouffèrent, à la vue de la tenue étrange du pilote, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Ecossais et ouvrit la porte, sans y être invité.

« Où étiez-vous, cette nuit, entre 21 heures et 6 heures du matin ? » Répéta-t-il, pour la troisième fois, en moins d'une heure, sans aucun préavis.

Muet de stupéfaction, Scott resta un moment immobile sur son siège, avant de se lever précipitamment.

« Où vous croyez-vous, Lieutenant ?! » S'écria-t-il, furibond. « On n'entre pas ici comme dans un moulin ! De plus, vos accusations, à peine camouflées dans votre question, sont proprement scandaleuses ! Si vous pensez pouvoir venir confronter un officier supérieur, sans preuve, vous vous trompez, Monsieur Sulu. Moi ! Abîmer l'Enterprise ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? J'informerai le Capitaine de tout ceci et je vous prierai de sortir de mon bureau ! »

Le jeune Russe agrippa fermement le bras de son ami, pour le traîner dehors, avant qu'il n'aggrave son cas, tout en s'excusant platement auprès de l'ingénieur en chef. Ils rebroussèrent chemin, sous le regard médusé des hommes de ce dernier qui n'avaient rien manqué de l'échange houleux. Une fois dans l'intimité de la cabine d'ascenseur, Pavel se tourna vers son collègue, déterminé à le convaincre de laisser tomber.

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas être mis à pied ! Le capitaine sera déjà certainement furieux quand Monsieur Scott lui rendra compte de ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-il, finalement, fataliste. « Dans ce cas, allons analyser la scène de crime. Nous trouverons peut-être des indices. » Décida-t-il, en demandant la passerelle.

« Et comment comptes-tu persuader Kirk de te laisser inspecter ton poste, en plein travail ? »

« À cette heure-ci, il ne sera pas présent. Je n'aurais qu'à dire aux autres, que c'est sous son ordre que j'agis. » Affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

« S'il l'apprend… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » Insista-t-il, en sortant du turbolift.

Le calme régnait sur le pont. Chacun était concentré à sa tâche. Mais, quand ils débarquèrent, tout le monde s'étonna de leur présence. Sans se démonter, Sulu fit comme il l'avait prévu et s'attela à observer de près sa console, en virant sans aucun tact, son pauvre remplaçant qui n'avait rien demandé. Armé de sa loupe et d'un tricordeur qu'il avait trouvé sur le poste de l'officier scientifique, il examina méticuleusement chaque bouton, écran et levier, alors que son ami dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, souriant nerveusement à ses collègues.

« Aha ! » S'écria Hikaru, victorieux.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda Pavel, espérant que cela finisse rapidement.

« Des traces d'un fluide non-identifié. J'ai failli le rater. » Dit-il, avant de lancer une analyse.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Monsieur Sulu, accoutré dans une mauvaise imitation de feu l'illustre détective, Sherlock Holmes ? » S'éleva soudainement une voix froide, faisant sursauter les deux acolytes.

« Je mène ma propre enquête, Monsieur Spock. Puisque le capitaine semble se désintéresser totalement de ce sabotage. » Assuma, sans ciller, le Japonais.

« En tant que simple officier, vous n'avez pas à remettre en cause les priorités du capitaine. De plus, en dehors de vos quarts de travail, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je vous prierai donc, vous, ainsi que Monsieur Chekov qui, j'en suis sûr, aura tout tenté pour vous ramener à la raison, de quitter les lieux sur le champ. » Dit, calmement, mais fermement, le Vulcain, en désignant la sortie.

Au plus grand étonnement de son ami, Hikaru s'enfuit, sans demander son reste. Le jeune Russe lui emboîta le pas, soulagé qu'il ait décidé de ne pas provoquer Spock. De nouveau dans le turbolift, après avoir demandé le pont E, le Japonais sortit le tricordeur qu'il avait gardé, un air triomphant sur le visage.

« Que disent les résultats ? » L'interrogea Pavel, curieux malgré lui.

« Qu'il n'y a pas un, mais deux coupables. » Lui apprit-il.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, il tendit l'appareil à son collègue, pour qu'il puisse lire les informations lui-même. L'écran indiquait, au-dessus du schéma d'une double-hélice d'ADN, les mots « liquide séminal » et « origines : humaines ». Il vit alors très bien où voulait en venir le pilote.

« Tu penses… »

« … que deux abrutis ont forniqué comme des animaux, sur _ma _console ? Exactement ! Et quand je saurais qui c'est, je te jure que je me vengerai ! Quand je pense que j'y ai touché, ce matin. C'est dégoûtant ! » S'indigna-t-il, en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon.

« Quelle est la prochaine étape ? » Demanda Chekov qui se prenait au jeu.

« McCoy et Uhura sont revenus en tête de la liste des suspects. Ils ont clairement avoué avoir passé la nuit ensemble. »

« Je vois mal, une femme comme Nyota, fantasmer de faire ça sur la passerelle. Elle est plus du genre romantique, tu vois. Et McCoy est bien trop réservé. » Contra son ami.

« Tu as raison. » Admit-il. « Maintenant que j'y pense, celui qui a un comportement plus que douteux, c'est le capitaine. » Réfléchit-il, tout haut. « Il a obstinément refusé de se pencher sur ce cas. Il semblait persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Alors qu'une affaire de sabotage, c'est grave ! Or, il n'a même pas sourcillé. Comme s'il savait déjà qui était le responsable. »

« Tu sous-entends qu'il aurait ramené une de ses conquêtes à bord, pour frimer ? »

« C'est élémentaire, mon cher Watson ! »

« Qui est donc ce Watson, à la fin ? » Demanda le Russe, exaspéré.

« Laisse tomber. » Balaya Sulu, d'un geste de la main. « Nous devons espionner Kirk, pour découvrir la vérité ! »

« On nage en plein délire là ! » S'écria Pavel, alors que les portes de la cabine s'ouvraient sur le pont des officiers. « De toute manière, la femme en question ne se trouve sûrement plus sur le vaisseau. Tu sais très bien, qu'il a pour principe de ne pas entretenir de relations intimes avec les membres d'équipage. »

« Peut-être, mais nous devons quand même trouver des preuves. » Insista Sulu, en s'élançant dans le couloir, en direction des quartiers du capitaine.

« Dans quel but, bon sang ? Même si tu as raison, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il aura des ennuis, à cause de ça ? Les dégâts sont réparés et nous sommes au beau milieu d'une délicate mission diplomatique. »

Hikaru stoppa brusquement sa marche, en se tournant vers son ami. Ce dernier crut un instant qu'il était revenu à la raison.

« Pour ma satisfaction personnelle. Même s'il n'y aura aucune sanction, je suis en position de le ridiculiser. » Répondit le pilote, avant de se remettre en route.

« Kirk n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais c'est un bon capitaine, Hikaru. Il est juste et impartial. À l'écoute et toujours près à risquer sa vie pour nous. S'il a fait ça, c'est sûrement parce que la situation lui a échappé. Il est sous pression. Tu sais très bien que ce type de mission le met dans tous ses états. Il n'a pas besoin, en plus, que tu répandes des rumeurs sur sa vie sexuelle débridée, alors qu'il y aura des Vulcains à bord. Il ne mérite pas ça. » Dit sincèrement Chekov.

Cela sembla toucher Sulu, qui ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte des quartiers du capitaine.

« Alors, disons que je veux simplement être certain. Dès que j'aurai mes réponses, j'en resterai là et j'enterrerai cette histoire au fin fond de mon inconscient, pour ne pas avoir la nausée, à chaque fois que je prendrai mon poste. » Consentit-il, avant de coller son oreille à la cloison.

Angoissé à l'idée de se faire prendre, Pavel se posta derrière son ami, pour surveiller attentivement le couloir. Après quelques secondes, où le Japonais se plaignit de ne rien entendre de particulier, le bruit caractéristique du turbolift, ainsi que des pas rapides, résonnèrent au fond du corridor.

« Quelqu'un vient. » Chuchota urgemment le Russe, en agrippant l'épaule de son ami.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'angle du couloir, pour se cacher du visiteur imprévu. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent voir Spock se diriger vers la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient un instant auparavant et entrer sans s'annoncer, comme s'il était chez lui. Cela leur parut si étrange, qu'ils décidèrent de s'approcher le plus discrètement possible, pour en savoir plus. Ils s'accroupirent en silence, avant d'écouter attentivement ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Les mots « enquête » et « déguisement ridicule » leur parvinrent difficilement. Ils se collèrent un peu plus à la cloison.

« Ils vont finir par découvrir la vérité, Jim. » Entendirent-ils s'exclamer Spock.

« Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient en venir à la conclusion que nous y sommes pour quelque chose. » Contra Kirk.

« Nous ? » Murmura Chekov, à l'oreille de son ami.

« Chut ! » Le rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

« Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû nous emporter de la sorte, sur la passerelle. » Ajouta le Vulcain.

« Peut-être, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas pris ton pied. » Répondit la voix enjôleuse du capitaine.

« Même si les métaphores humaines échapperont toujours à ma compréhension, loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause le plaisir que j'ai pris à partager cette étreinte avec toi. » Affirma Spock.

« Il te reste une heure, avant que notre présence soit requise sur le pont, pour me le prouver. » Dit Jim, faisant s'éloigner précipitamment les deux pilotes de la porte, choqués et mal à l'aise.

« Le capitaine et Monsieur Spock ! » S'exclama Sulu, alors qu'ils prenaient la fuite vers ses quartiers.

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais autant qu'on oublie cette histoire. » Demanda Chekov, d'un air presque suppliant.

« Tout à fait d'accord. » Répondit Hikaru, en retirant son chapeau, avant de jeter sa pipe et sa loupe dedans.

…

_La veille au soir._

« Jim, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Tenta de le raisonner Spock.

« Mais si ! Ne sois pas rabat-joie. J'en ai envie. » Acheva de le convaincre Kirk, en sortant du turbolift, pour investir la passerelle. « Viens par là. » Chuchota-t-il ensuite, en prenant la main de son compagnon, pour le tirer à lui.

Sa bouche vint s'écraser contre la sienne, dans une étreinte fiévreuse. Les mains se firent baladeuses, se faufilant sous les uniformes, les retirant, pour les jeter à terre, jusqu'à ce que les peaux nues se frôlent. Jim poussa le Vulcain sur le fauteuil de commandement, avant de monter sur ses genoux, glissant son érection contre la sienne, dévorant ses lèvres, en s'accrochant à sa nuque. Les doigts de Spock descendirent sur les reins du blond, redessinèrent le galbe de ses fesses, avant de s'y insinuer, arrachant un gémissement à sa délicieuse gorge. Les hanches de son compagnon ondulèrent pour approfondir sa caresse, accentuant un peu plus la friction de leurs membres et le siège émit un grincement de protestation inquiétant. Spock cessa alors son manège, pour l'attraper par la taille et le remettre sur ses pieds. Il protesta, frustré, mais dans un geste fluide, le Vulcain le souleva pour le reposer un peu brutalement sur le poste de pilotage. Un écran se fissura sous le choc, mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Le scientifique allongea son capitaine de tout son long sur la console, avant de relever ses jambes, pour les poser sur ses épaules. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard brûlant, puis il le pénétra d'une seule poussée, son bassin venant frapper violemment l'arrière de ses cuisses, dans un claquement sonore. Jim se cambra de plaisir, sa main venant s'écraser contre les nombreux boutons, en faisant sauter quelques-uns. L'excitation du risque d'être surpris, le goût particulier de l'interdit, l'envie de faire payer à Kirk de l'avoir embarqué là-dedans, donnèrent rapidement un rythme effréné aux coups de reins de Spock. À la recherche d'une prise, il empoigna deux leviers, l'un d'entre eux se pliant immédiatement, pour donner plus de force à ses mouvements et se perdre plus profondément dans le corps alangui sous lui. Jim s'agrippa à ses épaules, griffa ses biceps tendus par l'effort, gémissant de moins en moins discrètement, à mesure que son orgasme montait. Quand l'autre levier se brisa net, sous la force de la poigne du Vulcain, il jeta simplement le pommeau au sol et préféra flatter l'érection brûlante du blond, plutôt que de se préoccuper des dégâts occasionnés. Sous la caresse appuyée, son compagnon ne mit pas longtemps à rendre les armes, se répandant entre ses doigts, souillant légèrement le poste sur lequel il était allongé. Le Vulcain ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, tendu comme un arc, avant de fondre de nouveau sur les lèvres pleines de Jim, dans un baiser fébrile. Puis, les mains se firent cajoleuses, les caresses apaisantes. Les souffles, erratiques, ralentirent doucement, des mots d'amour furent chuchotés, des promesses murmurées. Ils se relevèrent, finalement, le dos quelque peu douloureux pour l'un, les bras légèrement engourdis pour l'autre, et se rhabillèrent prestement, peu désireux de se faire surprendre, maintenant que l'ardeur était retombée. Puis, ils remontèrent dans le turbolift, sans un regard pour la pauvre console qui n'avait rien demandé, pour aller se réfugier dans la chaleur des draps du lit de Spock.

* * *

><p><strong>*deerstalker : Chapeau anglais qui se porte à la campagne. Accessoire emblématique de Sherlock Holmes, avec la pipe et la loupe, depuis qu'il en a porté un, dans une de ses aventures.<strong>


End file.
